Bijuu Academy
by inuzukaNinja7
Summary: Naruto is sent to the most mysterious boarding school in the country: Bijuu Academy. Little does he know, the academy has a secret agenda that no one knows about. Rated M for every chapter. Contains graphic Yaoi and Lemons. SasukeXNaruto, KibaXNaruto along with many pairings along the way. Chapter 3: Now Available!
1. Chapter 1: Far From Normal

**This is the pilot to my next story. I really hope you guys like it, because I actually know where this is going :P** **My other story is currently on hiatus due to...reasons...So I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**This chapter is a little boring (its a pilot), but the next one's are going to be much better. :)**

**Hope you enjoy (P.S. Don't own Naruto etc.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Far From Normal

The car seemed to drive slower and slower along the ever increasing highway. A miserable mass of grey clouds blocked the sun from view, further dampening the mood of the vehicle's only passenger. A single boy in his mid teens with a mess of blonde hair sat and stared out of the window.

_I can't believe this is happening again. _He thought, as he watched waves of miserable fields being passed by the car. _You'd think Hiruzen would've learned by now. No school can hold the great Naruto Uzumaki! In a few days, I'll probably get expelled and be sent straight home. _

For the past 3 years, Naruto had been to over 50 different schools all around the country. It was his guardian, Hiruzen Sarutobi's way of punishing him. No matter how much trouble the blonde had caused at school, it was nothing compared to the mischief he caused back in Konoha. No one would even bother to look his way in the village, so he had to pull a few pranks. It was the only way he felt...alive. And now, because of one unforgivable crime, Naruto had been sent to the strictest boarding school in the country: Bijuu Academy. And to make matters worse...it was an all boys' school!

_Yeah, I've definitely gotta break outta here quickly. I can't be stuck around guys 24-7! It's just not natural! _Naruto fumed, pouting his lips in anger. He gazed out the window and spotted a dull castle-like building in the distance. _When they say out-of-the-way they're not kidding..._

The ominous building had a sort of "evil" about it. Built from the darkest granite, the castle stood as a monumental dark pillar, hiding many smaller buildings behind it. As the car drew closer, Naruto spotted dozens of snake statues acting as gargoyles on the roof. The building sent chills down the blonde's spine, causing him to tremble slightly.

_Why would Hiruzen send me here? _The blonde pondered. The car stopped before of a wrought iron gate, awaiting permission to enter. _This isn't anything like the other schools I've been to. I know my last prank was a bit bad, but the old man is definitely going overboard with this!_

Suddenly, the gates screeched open and the black vehicle drove towards the main building. The car stopped a few feet away from a huge wooden door, almost double the size of any man! Naruto gazed in awe before he noticed a peculiar man near the entrance. Adorned with glasses, odd grey hair and a lavender uniform, the official delivered a stone cold gaze at the blonde.

_Great... I've already made friends. _Naruto thought sarcastically as the driver yelled for him to get out of the car. The orange clad boy quickly exited the vehicle and fetched his belongings from the trunk. After retrieving his possessions, Naruto watched as the car sped off, leaving him alone with the strange man.

As luck would have it, the blonde turned around to find the official standing right behind him. "Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked sinisterly.

_Geez, a little warning would be nice. _"Yeah, I'm Naruto."

"Glad to see you have finally arrived. Welcome to Bijuu Academy, the master will be most pleased to hear of your arrival." He smiled.

"Um, Master? Who's that?" He asked becoming more and more nervous the longer the conversation dragged on.

"Goodness, did I say Master? I meant principal. Just a slip of the tongue."

"Okay..." Naruto responded uneasily. _What a freak._

"Anyways, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I am assistant principal as well as head of the science department." He proudly announced. "I will be taking you to an introductory meeting with the principal, where he'll show you how things...work...around here."

"Alright..." The blonde didn't let the freakish person out of his sight. Something inside of him knew that this man, Kabuto Yakushi, meant bad news. Naruto had to trust this feeling. "Okay then, let's go!" He hastily shouted and ran for the entrance.

Kabuto followed swiftly, reaching the door before the blonde. "I see you are eager to start huh?" The teacher narrowed his eyes on the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. That's it." Naruto lied, not caring if Kabuto bought his act or not.

The teacher opened the enormous door and led Naruto inside the castle, which was just as gloomy as the outside. Stone walls lined the entire room, while pale light filtered the area through candles. Kabuto instantly began leading Naruto down one of the passages. He explained some of the school's history, that it was relatively small, its design and blah blah blah! Naruto didn't care about any of it, partly due to the 3 heavy bags of luggage he was slugging down the corridors. He would be expelled in a few days, so there really was no point in listening. Out of nowhere, the corridor emptied into quite a modern wing with dark wooden floors and lighter Japanese walls.

_Maybe I should've paid attention during the tour... _He thought, as his guide brought him to a dark wooden door. _It looks as if we're in a completely different building._

"This is the principal's office. When you walk in, I suggest you greet him. That's all the advice I can offer." Kabuto said, before turning around and leaving the blonde alone.

_I thought he'd never leave! _Naruto sighed and slouched against the wall. _All I gotta do now is fail the interview. I've just got to piss this guy off so bad that he has to send me home. _The boy smiled at his own thoughts. He pulled some confidence into his step before opening the door-

"Aaaaah!"

Naruto was grabbed from the doorway and yanked into a pitch dark room. He couldn't tell what was happening around him, but he could make out the hands and body of some unknown assailant. The boy kicked and screamed as the person tied him onto a stone cold chair, removing his clothes in the process. Naruto's bare ass made contact with the icy material and he almost screamed from shock. As realization of the situation hit him, he had already been bound down.

"What the FUCK is going on!?" He screamed, not knowing what to expect.

A cold laugh echoed through the room as a dark form closed the door behind them. "This is your interview Naruto Uzumaki." Came the reply.

Naruto struggled against his tight bounds. "Then why the hell am I strapped naked to a chair!?"

"I read your past record. It seems you have a habit of making trouble on your first day, so I decided to teach you some manners." Replied the unknown man, as a bright light flashed into the room.

Naruto's eyes were instantly blinded. It took several moments for them to adjust, allowing him to see the face of his possible rapist. The man sat behind a desk opposite the boy's chair with ghostly white skin and demonic black hair. He wore a strange robe and had the most unusual yellow eyes Naruto had ever seen. He thought he was staring at a monster, but then he saw a name plate on the desk.

PRINCIPAL OROCHIMARU

Gulp. The blonde was gazing at his new principal, stark naked and at a loss for words. _How the hell do I find myself in situations like this..._

Across from him, the principal smiled in delight. "Now that you can see, allow me to introduce myself. I am the principal here at Bijuu Academy, Orochimaru-sama. I maintain a strict order of discipline, where derogatory punishment is mandatory. If you go against any rule, your actions will carry a consequence. Do you understand boy?" The principal leered from across his desk.

Somehow, Naruto found himself unable to argue. Whether it be from his current situation or merely the appearance of his principal; he was unsure. All he could do, was weakly nod in agreement.

Orochimaru smiled fiendishly. "Glad to see you agree. Unlike other schools, our academy has its own custom syllabus. You'll find subjects you've never taken before and you'll also notice that most classrooms are very small. I'm sure Mr Yakushi already explained the reason behind that."

The principal's gaze fell onto Naruto, expecting a reply. _Crap. I wasn't paying attention! Looks like I'm just gonna have to wing it. _"Uh, yes?..." He replied unsurely, feeling a cold breeze around a certain area.

"Then you should be ready to go to the dorms. There's just one piece of information I require." The snake man said, pulling out a clipboard from one of his draws.

"What is it?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

The principal brought a pen towards the paper and glanced at the boy. "How big are you?"

The blonde stared in confusion. "I'm gonna be sixteen in October."

Orochimaru stared at the blonde. "Not "How old are you?". How BIG are you?" The principal replied, dumbfounded as to how he could confuse the two.

Naruto blushed sheepishly. "My bad. I'm currently 166 cm tall."

The principal felt his annoyance levels rising. "Naruto, I am asking you how big your penis is!" He screamed.

"Isn't that a little personal!?" The blonde choked in disbelief.

"Like I said, we have our own curriculum here and this type of information is vital to its outcome. Now could you please tell me what I need to know?!" He shouted in frustration.

The boy swallowed his pride.

* * *

_Well, that was very awkward_. Naruto stood outside the principal's office, trying to get over the shock of the situation. After telling the principal what he needed to know, the blonde was handed back his clothes along with a class schedule and the name of his dorm supervisor, who would come and pick him up shortly. Naruto had been too busy getting dressed to check any of the pages, so he found himself eyeing the supervisor's page in his boredom. "Kakashi?" He read aloud. _Something tells me this teacher isn't gonna be normal, just like the rest of this school._

As the blonde continued to wait, a bell rang in the distance and many students started passing by him. They were all boys between the ages of 14 and 19 if he could guess. Many were smiling and enjoying each other's company. _Why do they all look so happy? This is like a school for paedophiles, how the hell can they be acting like this!? _A last group of boys was approaching, with what looked like a teacher shortly behind them. The man had his face buried into a book so Naruto had no idea who he was. As he neared the boy, the teacher closed his novel and slowly came to meet him.

"Are you Naruto?" The man asked. He had messy silver hair that had been blown to the side along with smooth skin and a scar around his left eye. He wore a standard teacher's uniform that even covered his mouth.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the teacher.

The man chuckled lightly at the blonde's reaction. "Not the first time I've seen that look. Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you are Naruto, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm him. Are you Kakashi?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I am MR HATAKE." He emphasised. "I'm going to be your dorm supervisor from now on, so please try to stay out of trouble."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "I probably can't promise that."

The teacher sighed at the student. "That's what they all say. Anyways, I guess I should show you to the dorms." He replied casually.

_This guy's pretty chilled, maybe I'm gonna like it here after all. _"You probably should Mr Hatake_._" Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Now was that so hard to say." Kakashi smiled, oblivious to Naruto's joke. He started walking towards a brightened corridor, so the blonde quickly followed suit.

_This guy's kinda off his rocker, but I guess he is pretty cool. I think I'll be fine, so long as I don't have a room mate. _

"Oh Naruto?" Kakashi called vaguely, as he continued to walk with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Yeah?"

"Did Orochimaru-sama mention anything about your room mate?"

_That's it. Screw this place, I'm getting expelled._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**I'm sure you guys noticed a bit more edge to Naruto's character. That's just because of his current attitude, so don't have a heart attack :)**

**P.S. Can any of you guess who Naruto's room mate is? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorm Drama

**Hey Guys :) I finally finished the second chapter and I actually struggled quite a bit. There was such a lot that needed to happen in this chapter and I had to try and fit everything in, so a lot of the descriptions are quite quick. :( Hope you don't mind. Will work on it. :) Please review and I hope you enjoy. It's graphic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dorm Drama

_Wow. _Naruto was shocked to say the least. He and Kakashi had just entered the dorm and he was already pleasantly surprised. They were in the main room, which was composed of a kitchen towards the left of the entrance and a living room which made up the rest of the area. Everything was open plan with a warm and inviting atmosphere. One wall had three doors which lead towards the sleeping areas, while another had a doorway to the bathrooms. _Holy cow!_ Naruto dropped his things and leaped onto the nearest leather couch.

"This place is amazing!" The teen cheered in delight, feeling his body melt into the couch beneath him.

Kakashi went to the fridge and started pouring a glass of juice. "Yeah, THIS place is amazing. Wait till you see your dorm."

_Why? Wait, maybe I should say that out loud. _"Why?" The blonde repeated.

"Orochimaru-sama spent most of the budget on these living areas. I'm not sure if it was accidental or on purpose, but there was hardly any money left when it came to constructing your rooms." Kakashi remarked, as he took a sip of the juice.

Naruto turned to look at the back wall where the three doors were located. "That stinks. Which one's mine though, Kakashi?"

The supervisor sighed. "It's the one to the left and please, it's Mr Hatake."

The teen grabbed his things and made his way towards the door. "I'm probably never gonna call you that." Naruto joked.

"I'll let it slide, but you do get other teachers that will punish you for calling them by their names."

"That's fine, the more punishment I get, the quicker I'll be out of here." He smiled.

Kakashi's gaze became tense. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I've gotta get expelled as soon as possible. It isn't personal; it's just what I do."

The supervisor walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Naruto, it's best not to get into trouble around this place. This school punishes you in ways that you'll never forget later in life. Please, just try and stay out of mischief."

_Spooky. _The blonde had never felt such a serious gaze before in his life. "Like I said, I'm not making any promises."

Kakashi sighed once again and walked towards the door in the middle of the wall. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Naruto watched as his supervisor entered the other room, leaving him alone to his thoughts for the first time since he had arrived. _Kakashi was pretty serious about the punishment thing. He was probably just joking, but still. I've never seen anyone act so serious before. I'll probably have to ask the other guys here about that. _The teen turned the doorknob and stepped into his new sleeping area.

_Wow. _Naruto had never seen such a small room before! The place had been packed with a double bunk bed, a dresser and a large desk; leaving little space for two people to walk around. The blonde looked towards the bed and discovered that the top bunk had already been slept in. _Looks like I get the bottom. _He threw his luggage onto the bed and took a careful look around the room. _It's actually pretty neat. Guess this guy must've known I was coming. _Naruto brought his sight back onto his luggage. _I should probably unpack now. _He decided to start with his clothing, so he made his way over to the dresser, hoping to find an empty drawer.

He opened the first drawer and was quite surprised to say the least._ Crap._ It was filled entirely with different types of thongs! _What the hell is this guy into? _Naruto saw laced thongs, purple thongs, skin tight thongs and even leopard prints! It was like some male stripper's dream store! _Wow. That's kinda disgusting. _He quickly shoved the drawer closed and vowed to never open it again in his life.

The next drawer contained nothing but the school uniform: black pants and white shirts. _At least he wears actual clothes. _The next drawer contained an array of different t-shirts, sweaters, socks and jackets. _Please let the final drawer be empty. _He opened the last drawer and saw that it was completely barren, so Naruto quickly stuffed all of his clothing into it. By the time he was finished, the wooden structure looked as if it were about to burst. _Perfect._

With his clothing packed, Naruto proceeded to make his bed. He took out his favourite duvet (frog print) and laid it across the bed, before finally throwing his matching pillow down as well. _Feels just like home. _The blonde stuffed the bags underneath his bed and took a much needed rest atop his mattress. A pale orange sunset pierced through the nearest window, filling the room with a dim light. Naruto couldn't believe how exhausted he was and found himself drifting off to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDD

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No Obito, I'm pretty sure he's just sleeping."

"Maybe I should poke him just to make sure?"

"Idiot. You'll just end up waking him."

"Don't yell at me Sasuke!"

"Now look what you did, idiot. The guy's awake."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the noise around him. The light was on and two other people were in the room, both guys. Each of them contained the same black eyes, ravenette hair (albeit different styles) and amazing pale skin. They looked like the models you usually see in a shop display; perfect and unreal. One of them sat squatting near Naruto's face, while the other stood against the wall with his arms folded. The blonde lifted his head at the sight of them, which made the squatting one jump.

"He's coming back to life!? What do we do Sasuke!?" He screamed.

The other one just sighed. "Idiot. I just told you that he was sleeping."

"Oh, sorry, sorry." The teen apologized. "I'm Obito, by the way and this is my cousin, Sasuke! We're your other dorm mates, here to welcome you to the school!" Obito yelled, draping his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and cheering with way too much enthusiasm. His cousin just stood there with a casual, bleak expression.

Naruto's head was spinning from waking up too soon. "Thanks. Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said, trying to sound like his normal self.

"Great to meet you Naruto!" Obito cried, shaking the blonde's hand in the process.

Sasuke just shook his head from where he was standing. "You're gonna give the guy a headache Obito. Just let him sleep."

"But we need to get to know him and stuff!" The ravenette moaned, as Sasuke came over and pushed him out of the room.

"It's Saturday tomorrow so there'll be plenty of time for that over the weekend!"

"Fine, fine. Sleep tight Naruto!" Obito waved, before he was shoved into the living room.

Naruto got himself into a seating position and examined Sasuke more clearly. The teen was pretty tall, with straight black hair and a slender, muscular frame. He was wearing the school uniform, along with some kind of badge on his shirt pocket. All in all, he was pretty good looking, especially his eyes. There was something about them that made Naruto weak in the knees. _Hot. Freaking, hot._

"Don't mind that idiot." Sasuke said, folding his arms in front of him. "It'll take a while, but you'll learn to deal the people here."

Naruto smiled. "He didn't seem that bad. I act like that too sometimes." He confessed.

"Then you'll be idiot number 2 from now on." Sasuke replied.

"Hey!"

"Consider that your new nickname." The ravenette teased, before heading for the door. "While you're at it, I suggest you fall asleep again as quickly as possible."

"Why? Should I be afraid of something?" Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked. "I see you're cocky. Maybe you'll be able to handle Suigetsu."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Sasuke chuckled, grabbing the door knob. "What'd you say your name was again?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde replied loudly.

"Ok idiot. We'll see around breakfast." He smirked.

"Jerk." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke gave one final look at the blonde before he exited the room, leaving Naruto alone once again. _So, Obito and Sasuke. They seem pretty cool, especially Sasuke. There's just something about him. I don't know what it is, but it was cool talking to him. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all. The company seems fine, what could go wrong?_

Naruto decided to take Sasuke's advice, so he walked over to the dresser and changed into a pair of orange boxers along with a black t-shirt. _This should do it. _The blonde walked back on over to his bed and noticed that it was dark outside. _How long was I asleep? _He looked around and saw a digital clock on the desk. _10:45! I slept through dinner! Damnit... _Naruto sighed and heard voices coming from the other room. _Oh well, time to eavesdrop._

"Finally finished with your shower Suigetsu?" Obito asked_._

"No! The water ran out again, as usual." _Must be my roommate. _

"Serves you right. You're the one who always jerks off in there for half an hour." Sasuke sneered. _Wow, they're quite open here._

"Why you gotta be like that Sasuke? And here I thought we were getting along so well." Suigetsu teased.

"Getting along with Sasuke!? You're losing it, aren't you?" Obito laughed.

"Guess you're right Obito. No one can crack Sasuke's hard shell!" Suigetsu chimed in.

"Except for your new roommate. Sasuke stayed to have a conversation with him and everything!"

"Sasuke you sly dog!" Suigetsu roared. _What is that supposed to mean!?_

"Clearly someone's jealous. I'll give you more attention from now on Suigetsu." Sasuke sneered.

"I'm not jealous; I just wouldn't expect you to be nice to the new guy."

"Whatever. It's getting late, so I'm going to bed." Sasuke yawned.

"Wait up Cuz!" Obito called, as the sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the house.

"Well I'm not going to sleep this early." Suigetsu mocked.

"Yes you are." Kakashi's voice came out of nowhere.

"Fine."

Naruto heard the sound of several footsteps before the door to his room was suddenly yanked open. A guy stood outside, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He had flat white hair along with blazing purple eyes, but his most defining characteristic had to be his amazing body. The blonde was staring at a real life Adonis! Perfect pecs, chiselled abs, strong shoulders and defined biceps. Naruto felt himself drool as the stranger began to talk.

"So I hear you're the one who's getting up, close and personal with Sasuke Uchiha!" Suigetsu cheered, closing the door behind him.

Naruto sat up. "Nah, I just spoke with the guy." _Is Sasuke really that bad?_

"Trust me. That in itself is an achievement." He laughed, taking a seat opposite Naruto on the desk. "Nice to meet you by the way, name's Suigetsu Hozuki." He held out an outstretched hand.

Naruto smiled and shook it firmly. "Naruto Uzumaki, likewise."

Suigetsu smiled at the blonde. "So Naruto, ever been to boarding school before?"

"Nope, first time." The blonde replied. "But I'll probably be expelled within a few days, so we won't have to put up with each other for long."

Suigetsu frowned. "That's a fine introduction. And I can see you clearly don't know how our school works. You don't get expelled here, you get "drilled"."

The blonde was confused. "What does "drilled" mean?"

"I take it your still a virgin?" Suigetsu winked.

"What!?" Naruto blushed. "I didn't say that!"

The other teen laughed. "All first timers at this school are virgins and none of them know what "drilled" means. You'll learn it soon enough though."

The blonde relaxed a little at his roommates words. "Do I actually want to learn it?"

Suigetsu laughed louder than ever. "Depends if you're a _seme_ or _uke_. Which one are you?"

_Dafuq. _Naruto was more confused than ever before. "What are you talking about?"

The other teen was amused at his new roommate's innocence. "Want me to test you Naruto?"

"Yeah! So long as it doesn't hurt." He announced with strange enthusiasm.

Suigetsu joined Naruto on the bed. "It won't hurt, I promise." His face was inches away from Naruto's, so close that they could feel each other's breath. _What the hell's he doing? _The blonde felt a hand move behind his head, bringing his face right up against Suigetsu's. He felt Suigetsu's warm lips make contact with his own and he melted away in the other teen's hold. _He's kissing me?!_ The white haired teen pulled Naruto in closer and thrust his tongue deep into the boy's mouth. Their tongues wrestled in a game of dominance with Suigetsu leading the way. _It feels so good._ Ecstasy travelled down Naruto's body and brought his dick to two teens continued to make out for 10 more seconds, until Suigetsu suddenly let go. Naruto fell backwards on the bed gasping for air, while the other teen had a curious smile across his face. The blonde gazed back with a disappointed expression and an aching hard cock.

"You're definitely a _uke_." He said with a smirk. "You even got hard from just one make out session!"

Naruto blushed. "I'll just take care of it later." He said, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Do you even know how to take care of it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes! I know how to take care of it okay! Just tell me if I'll like the punishment or not?" Naruto asked again.

Suigetsu got up and climbed onto his top bunk. "For a trouble maker, you sure are innocent."

"That's cause I've never stayed in a school long enough to try anything before!" The blonde frowned.

The top bunk creaked as Suigetsu climbed onto it. "Well you don't have to worry about that here. You'll learn a lot in only a few days. And I'm glad to see that you at least know how to jack off. So I'll answer your question. No, you probably wouldn't enjoy it either way."

Naruto kicked Suigetsu's mattress. "Then why the hell did you test me if you knew I wouldn't enjoy it!?"

"What can I say? I was pretty horny." He laughed.

Naruto climbed angrily under the covers. _Suigetsu seems...Different, but kind of in a good way. More importantly, it turns out Sasuke doesn't pay much attention to anyone else. Is there a reason that he actually spoke to me? Could he be interested in me too? _The blonde heard some ruffling overhead and watched as a towel gently floated towards the floor.

"Suigetsu?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna put any clothes on?"

"Nope. I always sleep naked. Makes it easier to...take care of things, ya know?"

"Not really." The blonde replied, doing his best not to sneak a peek at his roommate's amazing body.

He heard a laugh from the top bunk. "I've got a lot to teach you."

And with that, Suigetsu switched off the lights.

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed the chapter :). Naruto's a bit curious for Sasuke and vice versa ;)**

**Just wanna point out that this Obito is the same age as Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu. (16) This is the OLD Obito not (insert spoiler here) that blew my mind. 0_o**

**Please Review and thanx to everyone reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Drill

**Hey Guys :) Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 3.**

**This chapter introduces the punishment of Bijuu Academy. It's quite graphic and was very disturbing to write. So hopefully Naruto will now keep out of trouble so I don't have to write those scenes. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone viewing and for all those who have reviewed. Please keep it up and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Drill

"Did you ever let that new guy fall asleep?" Obito asked curiously, while eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Knowing Suigetsu, I doubt he even gave the kid a moment to relax." Sasuke replied coldly as he took a sip from his orange juice.

"C'mon Guys? I'm not always that irritating." Suigetsu called from the sofa, where he too was enjoying some breakfast.

Obito laughed hysterically at his comment. "That's funny Sui-Sui."

"Why you!" Suigetsu leaped from the sofa and pulled the raven to the ground. He clawed at the Uchiha who just continued to laugh at the stupid fight they were having.

Sasuke looked away from his dorm mates. "Idiots." He sighed. "You guys fight over the dumbest things."

"Na-ah!" Both teens called as they continued to struggle on the floor.

A loud yawn echoed through the room as Kakashi stepped in from his bedroom. The supervisor was clad in nothing but his boxers. On full display was a well built torso, along with a strong back and shoulders. His silver hair was more of a mess than usual, yet somehow remained perfect. To top it off, his eyes were wide, screaming from sleep deprivation. He was a wreck, slouching as he entered the room. Despite his current state, Sasuke always found Mr Hatake to be pretty appealing. The man took care of himself, something that the ravenette both admired and respected. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. Sasuke kept his observations to himself, even when his decent supervisor was inches away from him.

"Isn't it a bit early to start fighting again?" Kakashi asked, stretching his muscles out. "I didn't get a wink of sleep from all your screaming last night."

Obito paused and looked up from the floor. "We weren't doing anything last night Kakashi."

"Yeah, you probably just got carried away with your porno books again." Suigetsu teased, before continuing the scuffle.

Sasuke nodded his head. "You really gotta stop reading those."

Kakashi looked at the boys and knew that they had already figured him out. "Looks like I can't fool you guys anymore. C'mon now though, break it up. You're blocking the fridge."

The little scrap on the floor quickly ended and the boys pulled themselves back up again, satisfied with their actions. They returned to their original seats and continued their meals. "You happy now?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically from the couch.

"No." Kakashi replied.

"There's just no pleasing you is there!" Obito pouted, continuing to finish his breakfast.

Ignoring the boy, the supervisor headed for the fridge and started making a meal for himself. He pulled out a bowl and poured in some cereal. It wasn't his favourite meal, but the academy had strict rules when it came to the residences' diets. At the same time, Sasuke had already finished his cereal and returned the bowl to the sink.

"Wonder when Naruto's getting up?" Suigetsu called, going back to their original topic. "He's been sleeping for a while now."

"The kid's probably just tired. Don't you remember your first day?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"You seem pretty interested in this guy Sasuke." Suigetsu eyed him slyly. "Sounds like you wanna pound that ass of his!"

The Uchiha shot the white haired teen a sinister look. "Why the hell is everything always about sex with you!? Why does my concern in someone else instantly make me interested in them!?"

"Cause you never care about anyone else. Not even me and I'm your cousin." Obito chimed in.

Kakashi watched as the boys bickered like idiots. It was times like these that made him wish he was back on the front lines. He had only been there for a few months before enemy soldiers robbed him of his left eye. Ever since then, the man had been given a supervising position at the school. It wasn't much, but it kept life interesting and entertaining. Kakashi watched as Sasuke chased Suigetsu around the room.

"C'mon Sasuke! Just admit that you wanna plough your dick into his nice ass hole!" Suigetsu laughed.

Obito choked on the cereal he was eating, but Sasuke enjoyed the comment. _Suigetsu's got balls, I'll give him that. _"Don't get me confused with your own desires idiot." The ravenette smirked.

"I already have a fuck toy, thank you very much, but I guess two is better than one." The teen smiled.

"This is getting a bit out of hand." Kakashi called. "I'm sure you guys can continue this conversation later, hopefully when I'm not around."

A loud creak echoed through the room. Everyone froze as one of the bedrooms slowly opened. The 4 men turned their heads towards the noise and watched as Naruto made his way inside.

* * *

The blonde was having the best sleep of his entire life. He dreamt back to a time when his parents were still alive. His life was simpler back then. He didn't need to pull pranks, cause mischief or break anything to get attention. In fact, his parents showered him with all the love in the world. They used to be highly revered doctors, who were often dispatched to war torn countries in order to help the refugees. From a young age, they had always encouraged Naruto to be himself and that they would be proud of him no matter what happened. Because of this, he told them everything, even the fact that he was gay. They were the best parents he could ever have wanted and he wished that he could stay in his dream forever.

Suddenly, the blonde was awoken by loud arguing coming from the next room. _Why? Why the hell did they have to wake me up!? _Naruto jumped off of his bed and shoved the door open to the living room.

He was greeted by 4, very different looks. Mr Hatake stared sleepily in his direction, Sasuke gazed expressionlessly, Suigetsu had a sly smile spread across his lips and Obito was choking on some cereal. _Damn. _The men were all wearing nothing but boxers, something which turned Naruto on and even brightened his day a little. He got a full view of his muscular dorm mates and he suddenly forgot why he was angry.

"Morning Naruto. I trust you slept well." Kakashi greeted.

"Yeah Morning!" Suigetsu and Obito called.

"I-I slept fine thanks. Just had a rude awakening." Naruto replied, gazing intently at Obito and Suigetsu. He walked over and took a seat by the counter, opposite where Kakashi was standing. Mr Hatake passed some cereal his way, along with a bowl, a spoon and some milk. Sasuke walked over from the living area and into the kitchen. The Uchiha was like a real life model, displaying a defined six pack, tight pecs, strong biceps, chiselled calves... _Damn, this guy's definitely hot._

The ravenette walked over to the blonde and started talking to him from across the counter. "So idiot, you have any plans for your first weekend here?"

"Don't even think about it Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted. "Naruto's coming to kendo practice with me!"

_Kendo practice? _The blonde was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Water boy here is captain of the school's kendo team. He was probably hoping for you to join." Sasuke said, folding his arms across his chest. _That tight, slender chest._

"You look like you exercise, so I figured why not have you join the kendo team? It would be a cool way to bond with your new roommate?" Suigetsu winked slyly from the couch. _He thinks I'm muscular. :)_

_Weird. _"Thanks, but I'm more of a track and field kinda guy." The blonde replied.

"Sasuke's on the track and field team. Why not go with him to practice on Monday?" Obito added.

The two Uchihas gazed intently at one another. "Yeah, you could tag along if you want." Sasuke replied.

_No way!? He does track and field too! Maybe this is a sign. _"That'd be cool."

"Damnit Sasuke, why you always gotta steal my roommates!?" Suigetsu pouted.

"Don't be so whiny Sui-Sui." Obito teased, putting his bowl away and moving towards the exit. "Are you still gonna take me to Rin's Kakashi?"

The supervisor finished his meal and looked at Obito. "Yeah, I guess so. We'll just get changed over at Gai's first."

"Yeah, later guys!" The two men left the room.

The blonde was out of his element. _They drive around like that?_ "Who's Rin?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Obito's girlfriend." Sasuke replied. "Lives about 20 minutes away."

"Quite the babe." Suigetsu added and winked in Naruto's direction. "So how're your plans coming?"

"You mean for track and field?" The blonde was confused...again.

"No doofus, your expulsion plans."

"Oh right! I'll probably get expelled today!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"Why?" His two dorm mates stared at him in unison.

"I've been planning it all night." The blonde smiled. He quickly got up and went back to his bedroom. When he came back, he held a brick in one hand and stopped at an open window.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Naruto had a fiendish smile spread across his lips. He raised the brick up and aimed at a car, just outside the window.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "I'd stop if I were you. You'll regret it, trust me."

Suigetsu pushed the ravenette aside. "Just do it Naruto! That's Kabuto's car! Make the freak pay!"

_Maybe I should listen to Sasuke... On the other hand, I need to get expelled. Sorry Sasuke. _With that final thought, Naruto hurled the brick with all his might and watched as it crashed through the back window of Kabuto's car. The crash could be heard for miles, leaving everyone in the room speechless. _Hell yeah! I'm gonna get expelled for sure! _

The Uchiha stepped forward. "You shouldn't have done that Naruto."

"Are you kidding!? That was amazing!" Suigetsu cheered, flinging an arm around Naruto. "You're alright new guy!"

"Just relax Sasuke. It's only expulsion. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto reassured.

Sasuke raised a finger bleakly and pointed towards the window.

Naruto turned around in horror to find Kabuto Yakushi directly outside the building. "My office. 5 minutes."

* * *

The blonde was in the old wing of the school once again. Everything was made of stone with candles as the only source of light. He was waiting in a cold room, still in his pyjamas. Mr Yakushi had brought him here quite a while ago and had left to go and speak with the principal. Naruto was left alone to his thoughts as he gazed silently at the stone desk in front of him.

_Everything's going according to plan. Kabuto's probably getting my expulsion forms right now and I'll be outta here by morning. Still, I wonder why Sasuke was so scared about this punishment. He's usually quite, well... devoid of emotion and I saw genuine worry in his eyes. Maybe he's just sad that he'll never see me again. Too bad, it would've been nice to get to know him a little more._

The door to the room finally creaked open and Kabuto stepped inside, carrying a small box in his arms. He had a devious smile as he took a seat opposite Naruto and placed the box under the desk.

"Mr Uzumaki." He smiled. "Your first day and you're already in trouble, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and give me the expulsion notice."

Kabuto laughed hysterically at this comment. "You've got to be joking! You actually thought that we'd expel you! Ha! You've clearly never been punished before!"

"Ok, then what are you gonna do to me?" Naruto asked, getting irritated at this freak of a teacher.

"I've already spoken to Lord Orochimaru and he's given me permission to "drill" you at level 2 punishment."

"Level 2? Is that the highest?" The blonde asked curiously.

Kabuto laughed once again. "No Mr Uzumaki, level 1 is. But you don't want level 1 punishment. I doubt you'll even survive level 2."

Naruto became angry at this point. "Whatever you've fucking got planned, just do it already!"

Kabuto smiled. With lightning fast speed, the man blew out the candles and flung the room into darkness. Naruto felt himself being shoved and tugged, as his clothing was quickly removed from his body._ What the- _Something cold touched his skin and the man pulled the boy's arms behind his back. The blonde heard a loud click as he felt his hands being bound. He struggled to pull free, but the teacher held him down tightly. Soon there was a thick rope around his ankles and the boy was completely unable to move.

"What the fuck are you doing to me!?" Naruto shouted.

Laughter erupted through the room once again, before the candle was reignited. The blonde was lying on the floor, completely naked, staring up at his vice principal. The man looked like a demon preparing to torture some lost soul. _What's happening? _Mr Yakushi came forward and lifted Naruto onto his long desk. He placed a hand on Naruto's round ass and squeezed it harshly.

"What're you-!?"

Kabuto went behind the desk and pulled out the little box. He opened the lid and set it down in front of Naruto. The blonde gasped at what he saw. There was a pair of long, white gloves, along with a camera, a banana and an old sock. The vice principal gagged Naruto with the sock, as he took the gloves out of the box. _Is he really gonna do this? Is he gonna make me take pictures of him eating a banana!? _

"I trust by now you know what I'm about do to you?" Kabuto asked rhetorically as he began to put on the gloves. The blonde nodded weakly in confirmation. "Lord Orochimaru believes that true punishment stems from...humiliation."

Naruto mumbled tiny calls as the teacher moved towards his rear end. _If I just need to take pictures, that's fine. But why'd he gag me then?_ "Now, let's get you nice and comfortable." Mr Yakushi grabbed the blonde's cheeks and lifted his ass high into the air. _Wait, what's he doing!?_

"You have such a lovely hole Naruto. So tanned and so tight." Kabuto admired, licking his lips sinfully. The teacher pulled the whole wide open and stuck three fingers inside it. _Aaaah! _Naruto mumbled in pain as Kabuto began to finger his pride and joy. The teacher wasted no time in torturing the blonde, not even bothering to stretch his hole. A stinging pain clung to Naruto's ass as a fourth finger was pushed inside. _Aaaah, fuck! _The blonde didn't expect this to be his punishment. Normal schools offer detentions, suspensions and expulsion! This school believed in abusing their students! Naruto felt his body rock back and forth as his teacher continued with his punishment.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The blonde screamed, as Mr Yakushi managed to force his entire hand into his hole. Tears streamed down Naruto's face as his teacher fisted him with a broad grin fixed in place. Kabuto shifted his body a little and soon he was rapidly thrusting his fist in and out of the boy's body. When he got bored of that, he began to rotate his fist inside the boy's ass. _This is a fucking "drill"!_ Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde could make out a prominent bulge in the teacher's pants. _So, aah, this is, aaah, how you, aaaah, get off, aaaaahhh! _Kabuto's thrusting continued for what felt like ages. No words were discussed; the only sounds were that of Naruto's mumbled yelps and the clenching of his ass. As the blonde began to give up hope, he felt his teacher remove his hand from his ass hole. The stinging pain continued to throb throughout the boy's rear.

"All done, that wasn't so bad now was it?" The teacher laughed.

Naruto gave a short sigh of relief. _Finally. It's all over._

"Now it's time for the banana!" Kabuto reached over and grabbed the long fruit.

The blonde began to struggle as loud, muffled screams tried to escape from the gag.

"Don't worry. Your hole is far too stretched to feel pain now." The teacher falsely reassured. "On the other hand, this is a very big banana." With that, Kabuto shoved the rear of the fruit into Naruto's paining hole. _Aaaaaaaah!_ The tears continued to fall as the blonde endured even more pain than before. Mr Yakushi inched the banana in more and more, until only the point was protruding from his ass. Naruto felt unnaturally full. His entire ass ached from shear force and he knew his hole would never be the same again. Kabuto pulled the fruit in and out, in and out, in and out, until the entire banana began to slide in effortlessly. Time passed by slowly as the punishment continued to drag on. When Naruto couldn't take anymore, he heard a soft sigh behind him.

"I think we're actually done now." The teacher sounded disappointed.

Naruto wept uncontrollably at his state. _What the fuck is wrong with this school! Why does this have to happen to me!? Why!? _

He felt the teacher remove the banana about half way. The blonde could hear the man peeling the banana from behind him. Cold edges touched his tanned ass, as the banana was peeled to look like a flower. "Now we just have to do the photo." Mr Yakushi leaned forward and took a bite out of the top of the banana. "Now you're picture perfect." The flash of the camera went off and Naruto's experience came to an end. _WTF._

* * *

The sun was already setting as Naruto made his way home. The blonde could barely walk as his rear throbbed and ached in horrific pain. _I should've just taken Sasuke's advice. None of this would've happened if I had just listened to him in the first place. That damn Suigetsu! He knew this was the punishment, but he cheered me on! Wait till I get home! _The dorm courtyards came into view, as the boy lurched towards his home. His dorm was in a circle of three others and he almost fainted upon reaching it. With the last of his strength, the blonde shoved the door open and collapsed inside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. The Uchiha ran across the room and caught the blonde before he hit the ground. _Sasuke? _The blonde felt himself being helped back onto his feet, as the raven guided him towards a sofa. "I know it hurts, but try and sit down."

Naruto was carefully lowered onto the couch, wincing at the terrible pain in his lower region. "Thanks, aah, Sasuke." The ravenette was dressed casually in a white shirt and black jeans.

"You look terrible." The Uchiha pointed out. "Try and relax, I'll get you some water."

Sasuke quickly left the area to fetch some water out of the fridge. _At least someone here cares about me. _Naruto tried to lie on his side, removing the pressure from his ass. _That's better. _A few minutes later, Sasuke returned with a glass of water.

"What level did they give you?" The Uchiha asked, handing over the glass of water.

"Level 2." Naruto mumbled as he took a big gulp of water. _I needed that._

"I remember my first "drill." They gave me level 3. Four fingers and a carrot was all it took to get me to behave." He half joked. "Assholes."

The blonde smiled weakly at his friend. "Try an entire hand, along with a banana!"

"Ooo, That's gotta hurt." Sasuke winced. "And I thought I had it bad."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that they punished you like that!?" The blonde shouted, regretting his actions in the morning.

"Most of the people here are too embarrassed to talk about it. Plus, after one of those punishments, no one ever causes problems again. Some barely remember the punishment." Sasuke sighed.

"A word of warning would've been nice though." Naruto replied.

"I tried to stop you." Sasuke stated casually. "Not my fault if idiots do their own thing."

"Hey!"

Naruto felt a little comforted in the company of the ravenette. Sasuke was easy to talk to and somehow made the severity of his situation a little easier to handle. But there was still one thing on Naruto's mind. "Oh yeah. Before I forget. WHERE THE HELL IS SUIGETSU!?" He fumed.

"Calm down." Sasuke replied unemotionally. "The guy's staying the night over by Kiba and Shikamaru's place. Shouldn't be back till morning. You angry at him?"

"They guy cheered me on earlier! He knew about the punishment but he still wanted me to do it! What the hell!?"

"Easy there. Suigetsu cheered you on, cause he actually enjoyed getting "drilled". I heard he begged Kabuto for more when he was done." Sasuke explained.

_WTF. _Naruto remained silent at the disturbing news. _That's a bit unexpected._

"What he said makes sense now." Naruto wondered aloud. _That explains how some people become gay after attending this academy._

"He asked me to give you this though." The Uchiha held out an old pillow. He handed to the blonde, who found a note on the back.

_To Naruto_

_Hope it helps you, as much as it helped me._

_Your Friend_

_Suigetsu :3_

The blonde smiled at the dumb note. "Doofus." _Still, this pillow is really soft._

"Can't argue with you there."

Naruto laughed at the Uchiha's comment. _Sasuke really is pretty cool. I wonder how long it's gonna take for him to make a move on me. Guess we'll find out tonight. Suigetsu's gone and Kakashi's out with Obito. Looks like this'll be the perfect time._

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you'll be able to walk in a few hours?"

"Probably, I'm a fast healer. Why, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see."

* * *

**As you can see, very disturbing punishment :/**

**I don't plan on writing any more of those scenes cause now its all about the story. Hope you enjoyed some of the little flash backs along the way. :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :) Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
